Chronicles of a Moon Princess
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: The most hidden of secrets are revealed by the light of the full moon. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**CHRONICLES OF A MOON PRINCESS**

**PROLOGUE**

Once upon a time, long ago, a princess was in love with a prince. They planned on getting married when an evil queen attacked, and the kingdom was left in ruins. The mother of the princess, the queen of the now-gone kingdom, used what power she had left to send her daughter, her fiancée, and the princess's friends to a different time period without their memories, so that they could have a better life. She gave them all powers, in case the evil queen ever tried to strike again. She also sent two cats to help guide them if that time ever came.

Centuries later, the princess was an ordinary schoolgirl and the prince was an ordinary boy, who always teased her. The girl realized from one of the cats that the evil queen was planning to destroy the world, and she transformed into a superhero, leader of a group that would help save the universe. The princess's friends transformed and became members of the group, and the prince transformed as well. They regained their memories and fought not only the queen, but many other villains that came their way.

In the future, Tokyo was made into a kingdom, where the princess and the prince, now the king and queen, were wed and had a daughter. The daughter could travel back in time and could meet her future mother and father when they were teenagers. She had a robot companion, and the daughter of the two cats that guided the superheroes. She could transform as well, and planned on becoming a wonderful superhero.

Things changed, and the young princess was sent back in the past, with no recollection over her life in the future Tokyo. This is her story…


	2. Chapter One: A Feeling

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hi! Here's the first chapter of "Chronicles"! I know that Himeno and a certain person don't really look alike, but oh well:) (If you don't know who or what I mean, you'll get it later) Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear, because it'd be totally longer than 4 books and 13 episodes!**

**CHRONICLES OF A MOON PRINCESS**

**CHAPTER ONE: A FEELING**

Himeno Awayuki walked to the place she first met the Leafe Knights. It'd been two months since Takako became normal, and one would believe that the Pretear's job was finished. And it was, with the exception of a few stray Demon Larvae that wandered around, trying to suck Leafe. They were always quick to get rid of, though.

The sixteen-year-old sighed as she sat on the edge of the water. She couldn't shake off this feeling that something weird was going on, that something was going to happen. Some of it felt like something bad, the rest of the feeling was something she could not describe.

Himeno sighed again. "Oh, geez," she muttered. "I wish I could know what the heck is gonna happen, then this stupid feeling would quit bugging me like it has been for the past week." She started to practice her karate to get it to go away, but it stubbornly held onto the front of Himeno's brain. "ARRGH!" Himeno cried as she plopped herself down again.

"What's wrong with you, Tulip Head? Do you know how loud you are when you scream like that?" A voice moaned behind Himeno.

"WAAAH!" The redhead jumped up and kicked the person in the face, sending him backwards and onto the ground. She looked down on the person, only to see that it was Hayate, who was struggling to get up.

Himeno automatically blushed, embarrassed that she did that to him, of all people, although she had certainly done that enough to him and had not been embarrassed, just really annoyed.

"What was that for!" Hayate yelled at her when he got up.

"Sorry! It's a reflex. Besides, that's what happens when you sneak up on me like that!" Himeno cried, now trying to defend herself.

"Geez, you can be so weird, Tulip Head."

"It's also for calling me Tulip Head again! How long will it take for you to learn that my name is Himeno!"

Hayate did a fake, polite bow. "My apologies, Miss Himeno."

Himeno stuck her tongue at him. They had started acting like this about a month ago, when they were sure they weren't going to lose each other again. Hayate still hadn't told her what he wanted to say. She hadn't really asked, because she could tell he would never be able to tell her, but she didn't want him to know she knew what he was going to say, because she was afraid that he might deny it, although everyone knew that it was true.

'Besides,' Himeno would think. 'It's the man's job to tell the woman!'

"Are you okay?" Hayate asked as Himeno zoned off again.

She snapped back to reality and gave him a big smile. "I'm fine! Please don't worry about me, Hayate."

Hayate blushed and stuttered, "W-Well, if you ever feel like something's bothering you, tell me okay?"

Himeno blushed in return. "Yeah, I know. Actually, something is bugging me. It's a weird feeling. I feel like something is going to happen, something bad and something that I just don't really know how to describe. Sort of like I'm going to figure out something about myself. Weird, huh?"

Hayate nodded. "I'll tell the others. We don't want to take any chances."

"Okay. See ya, then."

"Hayate turned to head back to Leafenia, when Himeno called, "Hey, Hayate?"

He looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening. It felt good to get that off my chest." Himeno gave him a genuine smile this time.

Hayate smiled a little back. It always made Himeno's heart stop.

Once he was gone, Himeno went back to her thoughts. What was happening? And why did she feel like she would find out something about herself? She already knew herself.

…Didn't she?

**Prettyinpinkgal: I hope you liked it! Please review! **


	3. Chapter Two: It Begins

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hey! Please enjoy Chapter 2! Everyone who reviewed will now get a cookie!**

**Thanks to: **

**Invisible Love: Arigato! Since you were my first reviewer for this story, you get two cookies:)**

**Dreamgirllogan: Thanks! Actually, the feeling will probably get worse!**

**Chantalkbl: Thank you! I'm glad it captured your attention:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear or the other series I'm using. **

**CHRONICLES OF A MOON PRINCESS**

**CHAPTER TWO: IT BEGINS**

The day after talking to Hayate, everything seemed normal…

"AAUUGH!" Himeno cried as she spit out her breakfast. "WHAT THE HECK IS IN THIS CRUD!"

"Himeno, you shouldn't disrupt the entire city by screaming like that. And you shouldn't spit out your breakfast, for that matter," her stepmother Natsue said sternly. She and Himeno were on better terms now and wasn't on Himeno's case as much, but she still lectured her sometimes on how to become "a proper lady."

Her father, on the other hand, was concerned for his disgusted daughter. "Himeno," he said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Mother. And as for your question, Dad, THIS is what's wrong! Just taste it!" Himeno thrust her plate across the table to him, and when he took a bite, he promptly spit it out.

"You're right! This is awful!" Kaoru cried as Natsue comforted him. "Who would do this to your meal?"

Himeno, who was filled with pure anger, glared at Mayune, who was trying to make a break for it. "_You!_" she said menacingly quietly.

Mayune started sweating bullets. "Oh my," she muttered. She wanted to get on Himeno's nerves, but she never imagined she'd get _this_ angry.

"When you mess with my food, there's no way I'll show mercy," Himeno threatened.

"Himeno," Mawata said as she tried to comfort her fuming stepsister. "You know that Mayune was just trying to get you like this. She wanted to get you to go after her, and you don't want to give her the satisfaction of getting mad _or_ getting even, do you?"

This changed Himeno's mind. She flashed a happy smile at Mawata. "You're right! Thanks, Mawata!" Everyone sweat dropped, happy that she didn't kill Mayune.

This was actually a pretty rare case nowadays. Normally, Mayune, Mawata, and Himeno got along great together. Mayune still did pranks, put it was just because she liked doing them. Plus, it was sort of a habit.

Himeno said good-bye and went outside. "Wow! What a beautiful day!" Himeno smiled widely as she stared at the blue sky above her, dotted with soft, white clouds and birds. She started having a weird feeling. Not like sensing demon larvae, or the feeling she's been having, but something else. She walked through the mansion's grounds to the place where the feeling was strongest.

She spun around she heard laughter. A woman with long, black hair stood behind her. Her outfit was made of a dress with black and red and black boots. "Ahaha! This will be fun!" The woman said.

"Who are you?" Himeno managed to cry out.

"I'm Tolani, sent to carry out my master's orders! You seem to have a remarkable amount of power inside you. That might get in the way with Master's plans!" Tolani reached to the sky. "Yamou! Go out and destroy!"

Suddenly, another woman appeared from the black light that came out of Tolani's hand onto the ground. She appeared to be half-bird. "Yamou!" she cried. Tolani disappeared, leaving Himeno alone with Yamou.

"Heh, nice bird lady," Himeno said shakily.

"Time to kill the worm! YAMOU!" Yamou began swooping down onto Himeno.

"HWAA! Leafe Knights, I could really use your help right now!" Himeno cried as she jumped out of Yamou's path. Yamou swooped down to attack her, and Himeno closed her eyes, unable to get away.

"Huh?" she asked herself when the attack never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see the seven Leafe Knights fighting Yamou. They were already in the containment field.

"You called?" Goh said in between attacking.

"Himeno, let's prêt!" Hayate said. The two preated into the wind Pretear.

Himeno summoned the Wind Sword.

"Yamou Flight!" Yamou's attack struck Himeno, but Hayate took it for her.

"Yaugh!" Hayate cried.

"Are you ok?" Himeno asked.

"Be careful, she's not a Demon Larvae. She's really strong."

"Ok! Let's teach this freak a lesson!" Himeno stuck Yamou, but Yamou was merely struck down for a moment.

"What the!" Mannen said, surprised.

"Himeno doesn't have enough power to destroy her!" Kei called to everyone, while sending a burst of light at Yamou.

"Himeno, can you transform into the White Pretear again?" Shin asked tentatively.

The girl frowned. "I wish I could, but I think that's an on and off thing," she answered sadly.

"HIMENO, LOOK OUT!" Sasame's voice shouted through the fighting zone, causing Himeno to turn her gaze away from Shin to Yamou. Yamou was charging straight at her.

Yamou was about a centimeter away from her when she cried, not wanting Hayate to take another blow from this monster, "NOOOOOOOOO!" A bright light burst forth from Himeno's forehead, and a pink light somehow managed to slip into the containment field and strike Yamou.

"MASTER WILL NOT BE PLEASED!" Yamou cried as she was destroyed.

The containment field disappeared, and Himeno unpreted with Hayate. She blinked a couple times. "So, um, any ideas on what happened?"

The group just stared at her.

"I'm guessing that's a no," she sighed and sat down.

The Knights still stared at her.

It was beginning to tick Himeno off. "Look, my question wasn't THAT weird!"

"Himeno," Hajime started, still staring at her. "There's something on your head. It wasn't there before you preted with Hayate…"

"Huh?" Himeno asked, feeling her forehead. "I don't feel anything weird."

The Leafe Knights brought Himeno to their meeting place and told her to look in the water. Confused, Himeno did so, only to jump back in surprise.

"W-What the heck!" She saw on her reflection a golden moon crescent on her forehead. She looked again, and this time she was in a gorgeous white dress with barrettes in her hair. She looked at herself, and she wasn't wearing the dress. Eventually, the reflection showed her normal self.

"What's going on with me?" she whispered.

"I think it's safe to say that there's something we don't know about Himeno. By the way, Himeno, what happened before we got here?" Kei asked.

Himeno explained, and when she was finished, Goh made an effort to cheer up the gloomy group with some ice cream at the restaurant he worked at. This cheered up the kids and Himeno, but the others stayed behind. When they left, Sasame looked at Kei. "What's happening to Himeno?"

Kei sighed. "There are some things that even I can't understand," he answered.

Hayate looked at where the others were last seen. 'Himeno…' he thought.

**Prettyinpinkgal: I hope you enjoyed it:) Please review! Thanks a million!**


	4. Chapter Three: School Project

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hey! Please enjoy Chapter 3! Enjoy! Just to be sure I say this, if there is any incorrect info in this, please forgive me! I did my best!**

**Thanks to: **

**Dreamgirllogan: Yeah. That in itself explains how complex the situation is. (Yay big words! LOL)**

**Invisible Love: Yup! Kudos to you! Your welcome!**

**Mystlady: Thank you! I don't want to say yet, because I'm waiting for the right moment. But to most people it probably won't be a surprise, but yeah. You know what's so weird? I'm totally not into crossovers, but I'm doing so much of them! Weird…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear or the other series I'm using. **

**CHRONICLES OF A MOON PRINCESS**

**CHAPTER THREE: SCHOOL PROJECT**

Yayoi and Himeno walked out of the high school. "The project for history sounds so exciting! I can't wait to find out about my family tree! It'll be so romantic, finding out about how my ancestors met each other and fell into such a deep love! How romantic!" Yayoi swirled around with stars in her eyes as Himeno sweatdropped.

"I guess it would be sort of interesting. I never knew anyone other than Mom and Dad, so it will be kind of cool learning about my grandparents and their parents and stuff," Himeno said.

"Yeah! Well, gotta go!" Yayoi waved as she ran in front of her friend and towards another street.

"My family tree…" Himeno said to herself. She was actually more excited than she had shown to Yayoi. She rushed home and ran through the doors, where the maids and butlers bowed and said, "Welcome home, Miss Himeno." Himeno waved to them and then went to find her father.

"Hey, Dad?" she asked as she found him working on a statue, making her even more happy because it wasn't a tulip titled "Himeno".

"Oh, hello, Himeno! How was school?"

"Great! We have this project about our family trees and I was wondering where I might find something…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Himeno. I'm busy working on this." Kaoru obviously didn't want to get into it, so Himeno walked away.

'What's up with him?' Himeno wondered this as she walked up the steps. Then a thought occurred to her: She would look up in the attic. "Duh! Why didn't I think of that!"

Himeno walked up a few more flights of steps to the dusty attic. Himeno was pretty freaked out when she saw all the boxes.

"OKAY!" she shouted, regaining her optimism. "Now time to look!"

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER…**

"It has to be here somewhere…" Himeno muttered as she looked through some more boxes. A mouse crawled out of one, surprising Himeno. "AIEE!"

She jumped back and bumped into a stack of boxes. The one at the top, which was really small, fell right on her head. "Well," she said as she picked it up. "It could have been worse. It could have been a regular-sized box." Himeno accidentally tipped it and an item fell out. "Huh?" She picked it up, and saw that it was a star locket. Suddenly, a memory from a time so long ago came into focus…

_A pink haired girl looked at a woman happily. The woman had two blonde buns at the side of her head and was wearing a crown. Out of the buns came large pigtails. _

"_Mommy, I hope someday when I become a wife like you, I can where such a pretty necklace!" Pink-girl said this as she pointed at her mother's locket. _

_The woman laughed. "Well, until then, you can keep this. It's a star locket so you can always remember life here with your father and I, even when we are apart." She handed the girl the necklace, and the girl beamed in happiness. _

"_Thank you, Mommy! I love you!" With that, the two hugged._

Himeno snapped out of it. 'That girl…' she wondered. 'That was me, wasn't it? But that woman isn't my mother…" Confused, she put the locket back in the box, but picked it up and carried it to her room.

At ten in the evening, the redhead stared at the locked and then opened it. A beautiful melody came out of it, and a moon crescent lit up and danced around the center of the locket.

"It's so soothing, like I'm coming home…" she thought. She crawled into bed in her plant pajamas, and fell asleep, listening to the melody.

When she woke up, since it was Sunday, Himeno looked through the rest of the box. She found a little key, a pendant, and some other things. Himeno stopped and looked at three specific things in particular. They were a note, a picture, and a decorated stick. She turned to the note first.

It read, _Dear people who have taken custody of our child, we hope that you will be able to take care of our baby. Thank you so much for taking care of her. Her birthday is on June 30 and she is one year old right now. Please let her believe that she is your real child, we have our reasons for not telling her. _

_Thank you ever so much!_

Himeno read it over and over. 'I…was adopted? So that woman…she was my real mother? What happened to her? What happened to my father? What's going on!'

She quickly grabbed the picture and stared at it. There was her, the pink-haired kid in the white dress. Her mother wore a similar dress, and appeared to have wings on her back. A man with black hair in a suit stood beside the woman, and Himeno guessed that that was her father. There was other people in the picture, too. There were women with blue hair, long red hair, blonde hair, brown hair, short blonde and medium-length blue hair, and a woman with greenish hair. There were three cats in the picture as well. Two large ones, one black and one white, and a little one that was purple, which sat on top of Himeno's younger self's head. Himeno's younger self and her true mother and the cats had moon crescents on their foreheads.

In the background, there was a beautiful crystal castle, and the sky was bright blue with puffy white clouds floating. The grass was so green, and there were flowers of every type there, even some that Himeno did not recognize. It was breathtaking.

Finally, she turned to the stick. She shook it a few times, trying to find the importance of it. "What the heck?" she wondered out loud. Suddenly, an orb appeared on the stick. Inside of the orb was…

"A horse with wings?" Himeno asked to no one in particular. (A/N I'm pretty sure she says something to talk to him, but I can't remember XP Gomen!)

"Hello, Small Lady," the Pegasus said.

Himeno jumped all the way to the door. "Oh my gosh! You just talked! And just appeared out of nowhere! I must be dreaming!"

"No, Chibi-Usa, you're not dreaming."

"My name's Himeno Awayuki, not Chibi-Usa! Why am I talking back to it?" she said as she plopped back on her bed. (A/N I got this part from Kaleido Star. It was so funny when Sora first started talking with Fool!)

The Pegasus sighed. "You really don't remember, do you? It was as we were told, but I was hoping…"

"Who are you?" Himeno interrupted, and started interrogating him.

"When we first met, I told you just to call me Pegasus. I then told you my name was Helios, when I showed my human form. I can't do it now, because if I'm caught talking to you, I have to get away as soon as possible."

Himeno sweatdropped. "Yeah, um, okay."

"Anyway, I know that you just discovered some clues to your past. If you want, I'll tell you all you need to know."

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hope ya liked it! Later! Please review!**


	5. Chapter Four: Talking Horses & Time Keys

**Prettyinpinkgal: After a long hiatus, I return! I'm so sorry, you guys; I've been really busy, what with homework, school in general, going to my grandma's, and whatnot. Plus I have been going through this phase that I actually am really bored with Pretear, which I mentioned before in my other updated Pretear fanfic. But still, gomen nasai! But, um, please enjoy this new chapter! I know some parts of this fic will be different than how it is in the other anime series I'm using, but hey, it's fanfiction, right? It's supposed to differ from the actual story!  
**

**Thanks to:**

**Dreamgirllogan: Sorry there were no cookies in the previous chapter! I'll make sure to pass out sweets to you guys in this one ;) **

**Tabitha: Here's the update :)**

**Kongfoodork: You'll have to see:D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear. Or this other series (You guys have probably figured out by now what that series is, but even if you don't, you'll definitely find out in the next chappy) I'm using. **

**CHRONICLES OF A MOON PRINCESS**

**CHAPTER FOUR: TALKING HORSES AND TIME KEYS  
**

"If you want, I'll tell you all you need to know," Pegasus/Helios said.

Himeno thought for a second. She wanted to know what the crud was going on, but at the same time, she was wary of trusting the winged horse. Actually, she was mainly concerned about trusting her own sanity. Maybe she was going crazy, due to the whole fighting evil concept.

_Fighting evil by moonlight..._ Himeno got off her bed and purposely banged her head on the wall, hoping to get rid of some tune in her head talking about fighting evil by moonlight and winning love and some sailor or something. _That's it. Hearing a song I could swear I'd never heard before PROVES I'm crazy! _

"Wait," she said to herself, "isn't that the tune from the locket?"

"What's wrong, Chibi-Usa, or, as you call yourself, Himeno?" Helios asked, making Himeno scream, as she had forgotten all about him. The pegasus looked quizically at her.

"Oh, nothing," she said breezily. "It's just that I've finally realized I'm crazy. I suppose fighting Takako was too much for me; I'm suddenly talking to a flying horse who isn't real, hearing songs that I've never heard before, and I'm starting to believe that I was adopted. Maybe I'm schizophrenic. Yeah, that's it. That's why I'm seeing pictures that don't even exist. Or maybe I'm dreaming. Or maybe..." Himeno's red eyes were replaced by swirls as she got more and more confused.

"I can tell you this much; you're going to get more confused if you keep denying the truth. I know this must be quite a shock to you, but I suppose your life is filled with shocks. After all, you were announced as a Pretear by seven men that called themselves the Leafe Knights. I'm actually surprised that you're so shocked at seeing me."

_The horse has a point, _Himeno thought. _This is reality. That means I'm not nuts. It just means that my life is about to get, oh, I don't know, about a billion times weirder. And I thought I had my fill of adventure when becoming Pretear... _

"Okay, Horsey," she said, when the horse corrected her and said his name was Helios. "Okay, Helios. How did you know about me being Pretear?" She glared at him. "You're not on Tolani's side, are you?" She got in her karate pose, although without Preting, she was pretty weak against a magical enemy.

Helios looked alarmed. "Tolani? You mean you've already met Tolani?"

An anger mark appeared on Himeno's head. "Yeah! Now are you in league with her or not?"

"Of course I'm not. I'm on your side..."

"And you never answered my question! How do you know I'm the Pretear?"

"Well, Setsuna allows us to see into the past so we can watch you grow up. You've gone through some hard times, but you've become a remarkable young lady..."

Himeno blinked. "Aheh. See into...the past? Watch me grow up?" Her face turned serious. "What on earth...? Who exactly _are _you? How do you know me?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Miss Himeno! Breakfast is ready!"

Himeno called back, "Uh, right! I'll be right there!" The confused girl turned back to the Pegasus. "I have to go. Can I talk to you after breakfast?"

Helios looked hesitant, but nodded. "I'll try to be available. Hopefully, your mother and father won't catch me..." He looked around, his eyes widening. "Someone's coming. I must go now. Keep the key you found around when you and I speak again."

"Wait! You mentioned my mom and dad; who are they?" Himeno asked quickly.

"I'll explain everything later, but your mother and father are the rulers of Crystal Tokyo." With that, the sphere vanished, leaving Himeno to her thoughts.

Mawata poked her head in. "Himeno? Aren't you coming to breakfast?" Seeing her stepsister's thoughtful face, she grew worried. "Is something wrong?"

Himeno snapped out of it and put on a plastic smile. "Wha? Oh, yeah, sure. I'm starving; let's go!" Running up to Mawata, she took her hand and closed the door. _How does Helios know me? Why did he call me Chibi-Usa? What's Crystal Tokyo? If my real mother and father are the rulers of it, does that mean I'm royalty? Does it mean I really am a princess? When he mentioned looking into the past, does that mean he's in the future? _Unfortunately, these questions all lead to no answers.

Boy, did she have a story to tell the Leafe Knights.

* * *

Right after breakfast, after gobbling up her food as quickly as possible, Himeno Awayuki quickly ran out to gather the Leafe Knights. Once they all were gathered together, Himeno quickly told of the events that happened the day before and that morning. 

"So..." Hayate said after a long silence. "This Helios guy knows you from before you were adopted?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I told him I'd try to contact him after breakfast. I wanted you guys to come to."

They all nodded, still trying to understand how a flying horse is connected to Himeno's past. When they arrived in Himeno's room, she thought for a moment and decided they'd be able to talk to Helios for a while in Leafenia, where there'd be no distractions.

When they got to Leafenia, Takako greeted them and Himeno. They filled her in, and Himeno tried to gain contact with Helios. Suddenly, he appeared.

"Hello, Chibi-Usa. Hello, Leafe Knights, Takako."

"Okay, Helios, spill. How do you know me?" Himeno said, looking serious.

"I'll tell you, but first, hold the Time Key up to the sky," Helios replied.

Himeno held up the small key he had told her to bring. "You mean this?" When he nodded, she held it up. "Now what?"

"Now close your eyes and imagining the sky opening up." The girl looked confused, but closed her eyes.

Suddenly, a light shot up from the Time Key. When Himeno opened her eyes, she gasped as she, the seven Knights of Leafe, and Takako began floating upwards. Shin began crying, and Mannen yelled, "What the heck is this?" Takako clutched onto Sasame as the ninesome floated and disappeared in a circle of clouds.

* * *

Himeno gasped. Before her was a long hallway-like place, completely dark except for the floor. At the end of the path was a light. It had a picture of that place she saw in the picture of her birth parents, the place she guessed was Crystal Tokyo. 

**Prettyinpinkgal: Such a long chapter! Yay! Please review!**


End file.
